Taylor Bennet
Taylor Loren Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. Taylor is the tenth son of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Taylor's younger twin sister is Kara Bennet, and they both possess the abilities of Radiation Vampirism, Gold Energy Blast and Eye Manipulation. Appearance Taylor will eventually dark hazel eyes, although his eyes will be brown when he is a young infant and they will change slightly as he grows and ages. He will have brown hair that he will often keep swept to the left side of his face, even as a young child. He will almost always be smiling and will have quite defined cheekbones throughout his life. Taylor will have a naturally tanned complexion and will be quite muscular in build, standing at 6ft 1. His taste in clothing will be far from simple, changing on a regular basis meaning he will spend a lot buying various different themed outfits. However, he will always like wearing hats, even as a young child. Abilities Taylor, like his twin, possesses the ability of Radiation Vampirism. He will reflexively absorb any radiation he encounters, and will never be harmed from it. This can range from dangerous alpha, beta and gamma radiation, including those produced by radiokinesis and induced radioactivity, to microwave radiation and simple infra-red heat radiation. He then automatically will convert the radiation energy into physical strength, and will be able to perform tasks which normal humans would find impossible. He will be able to store the energy for a small amount of time, and therefore won't always need the radiation to be immediately available, but the energy will dissipate the longer it is stored for. His second ability will be Gold Energy Blast. This ability's uses and limits are not completely clear, but it can be used to emit an unknown form of energy from the palms of one's hands, which appears as a golden light. It has some form of offensive effect upon others. to activate]]His third and final ability will be Eye Manipulation. Taylor will be able to manipulate eyes in several ways. He could change the appearance, colouring and retinal patterns of his own eyes and also those of others. He could also alter the function of eyes: improve sight, blinding people and causing optical illusions. He could manipulate any ability which requires vision or use of the eyes, such as enhanced vision, spectrum vision, primal rage and poison emission. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Older sisters - Olivia, Leah, Ava and Aurea Bennet *Older brothers - Aidan, Campbell, Everett and Myles Bennet *Younger sisters - Alyssa and Elliot *Younger brother - Flynn Bennet *Twin sister - Kara Bennet Etymology Taylor is an English name meaning "A tailor". Loren means "Man from Laurentum" in both French and Latin. Both his middle and first name are unisex names. His surname is Latin, meaning "Blessed". History & Future In 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughters, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When they are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Taylor and Kara Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alysaa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters